Electrically conductive fabrics are known and are typically prepared by infusing metals into the textile. However, this method for imparting conductivity to the fabric suffers from such issues as loss of fabric flexibility and weight increase due to high weight percent loading. Further, the metals on the textile surface can result in toxic effects and/or allergic reactions when in contact with the skin of the wearer of the fabric.
There remains a need in the art for new, electrically conductive fabrics and textiles which retain flexibility and stretchability and are safer to use.